


i'm yours to keep, and i'm yours to lose

by heartrecord



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:28:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28317501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartrecord/pseuds/heartrecord
Summary: there are days where soobin wonders how they work.when he finally brings himself to ask beomgyu, he just looks at him for a while before he answers.“we just do, hyung.” he says it like it should be obvious. “sometimes it’s that simple.”
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Choi Soobin
Comments: 8
Kudos: 51





	i'm yours to keep, and i'm yours to lose

**Author's Note:**

> this is a rewritten version of sorts of one of my yoonjin fics from 2017, but make it soogyu because why not?
> 
> i hope you enjoy!

“soobin?”

“mhm.”

“i love you.”

something inside soobin pauses, just for a while. then he smiles, says “i love you too.”

but if soobin is being honest, sometimes he doesn’t understand why beomgyu does.

* * *

as cheesy and overused as it is, soobin believes that beomgyu has to be the human reincarnation of the sun.

it’s evident in his bright smile, his hugs that carry so much warmth and never fail to be a source of comfort.

“gross, hyung.” beomgyu wrinkles his nose when he lets it slip during one of their movie nights. “that’s so sappy.”

“i know.” soobin shrugs, smirking. “i said it because i knew you’d react this way.”

beomgyu swats at him and soobin laughs.

* * *

beomgyu’s mouth tastes like something sweet. cotton candy. strawberry ice cream.

soobin’s always liked sweet things. maybe that’s why he likes kissing beomgyu so much.

not that he’ll ever admit that out loud. beomgyu would never let him live it down if he did.

“hyung,” beomgyu breathes. his cheeks are flushed pink, lips swollen from all the kissing. pretty. so pretty. “don’t you have a class to get to?”

“mm”. soobin smiles lazily. “guess there’s no harm in skipping just once.”

“are you sure -”

he kisses him again before beomgyu can finish his sentence.

* * *

the story of how they met isn’t complicated, really. choi soobin met choi beomgyu on a thursday in spring where they bumped into each other on the campus quad, and before soobin could process what was happening beomgyu had already fit himself into soobin’s life like he was meant to be there all along.

the day beomgyu had asked him out, confident and with that matter of fact tone, soobin’s first reaction had been to stare at him before he proceeded to look around the cafe they were in and wonder if he was being punked because why on earth would choi beomgyu want to date _him_?

beomgyu had leaned over the table and smacked him. “this isn’t a joke,” he said with a huff. “i’m being serious.”

“you’re being serious,” soobin echoed. “you’re being serious?”

“yes,” beomgyu sighed, exasperated but fond. “100%. so do you want to be my boyfriend, choi soobin? correct answers only.”

“i, uh.” soobin fumbled for words. “i mean, um. if you would have me then yes.” he cleared his throat, embarrassed. “yes i’ll be your -”

he didn’t even get to finish because beomgyu had pulled him in and pressed their lips together and soobin stopped thinking about anything at all.

* * *

“beomgyu?”

“yeah?”

“why me?”

beomgyu blinks at him. “why not you?”

maybe it’s a stupid question for him. it probably is.

“never mind.”

it’s not a stupid question for soobin though - it’s one he already has an answer for deep down.

he just doesn’t have the will to put it into words.

* * *

it’s not as if soobin regrets choosing to date beomgyu or anything.

the thing is, sometimes he catches people looking at beomgyu whether it be on campus or on the street and he can’t help but wonder whether he’s really fit to be the person who gets to be by beomgyu’s side. after all, it doesn’t take a genius to figure out that choi beomgyu and choi soobin are two very different people.

where soobin is shy and finds it difficult to speak sometimes, words just come easy to beomgyu, pouring out of him like a stream. it explains why he’s able to get along with just about anyone.

beomgyu is just a person who’s meant to be loved, and soobin? soobin isn’t quite sure where he fits most days. it’s like he’s a round peg in a square hole.

there are days where soobin wonders how they work.

when he finally brings himself to ask beomgyu, he just looks at him for a while before he answers.

“we just do, hyung.” he says it like it should be obvious. “sometimes it’s that simple.”

* * *

“hyung, do you wanna move in with me?”

it’s almost comical how soobin squeezes his water bottle a little bit too hard, causing water to spray all over his shirt. “excuse me?” he manages to get out.

beomgyu’s expression is a cross between concerned and amused. “do you want to move in with me?” he repeats.

it never fails to amaze him just how easily beomgyu can say these things.

“i... i don’t know, i mean in the first place, isn’t this a bit too sudden?”

“don’t you like my apartment, hyung? it’s nice, and it’s closer to campus too.”

“that’s not the point here.”

“then what is it?”

“beomgyu,” soobin begins slowly. “it’s only been a month since we started dating and you want me to come live with you?”

beomgyu tilts his head. “yes? i think i’ll feel more at home with you there.”

wow. choi beomgyu is crazy.

“you’re crazy,” soobin says. “you can’t just go saying things like that…”

“but you love me anyway,” beomgyu teases, looping his arms around soobin’s neck. “come home, soobin hyung. okay?”

soobin looks at this boy in front of him, at his warm, warm smile.

_come home, soobin hyung_.

“okay,” he says softly, because he is always losing to beomgyu. “okay.”

* * *

like any other couple out there, they have their rough patches.

sometimes, it’ll come in the form of a joke taken too far, or irritation sparked from someone forgetting to wash the dishes or take out the trash. sometimes, it’ll be beomgyu having a bad day and refusing to talk to anyone, or soobin giving in to his intrusive thoughts and yelling at beomgyu that he deserves better than someone like him.

they don’t usually fight, but when they do it’s ugly and stressful and soobin hates it so much.

it’s become an unspoken rule between them that whenever this happens, one will sleep on the bed while the other sleeps on the sofa.

another rule is they’ll talk about it when morning comes. they’ll always talk about it.

“we’re both idiots, huh?” soobin will always say, and everytime beomgyu will laugh and pull him into a hug.

* * *

they have their good days and they have their bad days.

their relationship has gone through some rocky phases and yet beomgyu is still here by his side.

soobin has yet to fully understand why. as happy as he is with him, there will always be a part of him that thinks he deserves more than what soobin has to offer.

but then again, he’s learned that he’ll probably be nothing without beomgyu.

so he’s thankful. thankful that he’s chosen to stay.

there might come a time where this red thread tying them together will loosen and unravel, it’s not an option that’s entirely ruled out after all.

but for now, all he knows is this - as long as they’re together, he’ll do all that he can to make beomgyu happy.

* * *

they’re sitting on the rooftop of their apartment, watching the stars.

beomgyu’s eyes are sparkling as he points out constellations to soobin - he’s always been a bit of a space nerd since he was a kid.

it’s simply another thing to add to the list of what makes choi beomgyu endearing.

soobin just listens, a fond smile on his face. he doesn’t think he’ll ever get tired of this.

“hey, hyung?”

“yes?”

“did you see?” beomgyu sounds so excited. it’s terribly cute. “it’s beautiful, right?”

soobin laughs softly and presses a kiss to his cheek. “yeah.”

he’s not talking about the constellations.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading and happy holidays! 
> 
> as always, kudos and comments are appreciated. i hope your day is as lovely as you are. <3


End file.
